


Strange Lullaby

by Daphnean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Baekhyun's insomnia leads him down some unusual paths. They lead him to Doksoozzz; a man he is sure he'll never be able to meet.





	

Baekhyun looked over at Chanyeol in the bed across the room, one leg hanging out from under the blankets and mouth agape, and felt insurmountable envy. Insomnia was a plague passed down from his grandmother, mother, and now to him. Tomorrow morning Chanyeol would wake, cheery-eyed and teeth-rich smiles abound, while Baekhyun prayed for an early apocalypse instead of morning history classes.

After twenty years of his curse, Baekhyun had tried every medication and home remedy that he could Google at four in the morning, and was beyond the point of even bringing up his affliction with most people. They all meant well, especially Joonmyun, who mother-henned him every Friday when they met for lunch, insistent that there was a magic cure for his ails.

When the dark circles under his eyes spoke to strangers in the grocery store, they all had their own suggestions. White noise machines, cutting off electronic use after a certain hour, removing caffeine from his diet, yoga, and herbal supplements had all failed him. At this point, Baekhyun had accepted his fate and just wanted to suffer in peace.

Today (well technically yesterday, as it was currently three in the morning), Joonmyun had a new suggestion; ASMR. Apparently his boyfriend’s best friend’s sister had sworn by the YouTube sensations that made up this community and the complicated feeling that they induced that the junkies called “tingles.” Baekhyun was always a skeptic, but this was a whole new level of doubt.

_“You want to get me off?” He cooed into his milkshake. “With like brain orgasms or something?”_

_Joonmyun shushed him, face a vibrant red, and had shaken his head. “It isn’t like that!”_

But along with being a cynic, Baekhyun also was desperate, and if anything he was a good friend. Pulling his phone out, he looked up the list of channels Joonmyun had recommended and picked the first one; Doksoozzz to load up onto his laptop.

The page banner was a black and gray pattern, just their alias written in once in English and once in Korean overlaid on top of it. Their icon appeared to be their face, just from the middle of their nose down, and the shape of their lips resembled a heart. Baekhyun was still very worried this was some sort of fetish.

He clicked the first video titled “ASMR – Reading Billy Collin’s Poetry (English/Soft Spoken)” and settled back against the pillows, adjusting his headphones.

Doksoozzz appeared in a stark, dark room, again only showing the lower half of their face. They waved, and then began to speak in a soft, low voice. Baekhyun found it to be pleasant, smooth and through a few language cues, could tell they were a man. His cadence was slow, but not too staggered; it was clear he thought before he spoke.

“English Literature is my major.” He chuckled breathily, speaking briefly in Korean. “I thought you might like my practicing.”

Baekhyun was envious of his clear pronunciation, caught up in the sound of his voice and the way his bitten down fingernails looked on the pages of his paperback book. The first poem he read was a random choice, “Some Days.” Baekhyun was entranced by the movement of his plush mouth, the awkward way he puffed out his breath when he struggled with a word. Warmth, the strangest sort of tingling climbed up his spine, finally humming pleasantly at the base of his skull. There’s no word he’d ever heard to completely explain the feeling, but he felt a sense of peace with himself and the world in the brevity.

He hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep until he woke the next morning, Girl’s Generation blaring loudly from the phone on his nightstand and Chanyeol already in the shower from the sound of the water in the pipes. Like a phoenix, he felt reborn from the ashes, amazed at what four hours of rest has done to his sleep-starved body.

Chanyeol, when he slips out of the bathroom in just his M&M boxers, gives him a bright wave, voice still slightly thick from sleep. “I was so surprised to see you out like that. Find a miracle?”

Baekhyun ran a hand through his mussed hair and shut his laptop. “Something like that.”

\--

Over the next week, Baekhyun is finally able to find sleep most nights. Some evenings, no amount of Doksoozzz’s voice is able to sing him to slumber, but it does soothe him somewhat, even if all he does is lie in bed with his eyes closed, brain drifting as he plays video after video of his favorite ASMRtist, as the YouTubers like to call themselves. He also discovers multiple other users with voices and accents that create the very tingles he once mocked, but he still finds himself most drawn to Doksoozzz. Some part of him thinks it’s because he’s the first one he listened to, but another (and more accurate) part of him knows there’s more than just an appreciation as motivation.

Doksoozzz loves poetry, cooking, and his mom. He wears mostly black, likes the rain better than the snow, and is a sophomore in college somewhere in the states. The rambling videos, where he will awkwardly laugh and show off that pretty heart smile are Baekhyun’s favorites, whether he falls asleep or not. There’s an intimacy, an honesty, in Doksoozzz that sometimes makes him feel as if he is intruding on his life by watching his content, but it also is so soothing to his heart in a way he can’t really explain to anyone.

Joonmyun, ever observant, notices how less exhausted he looks, at their next lunch meeting. He starts to stab into his salad and beams. “So it worked. I told you something would.”

“I still think it’s weird.” Baekhyun picks a pepperoni off of his pizza and eats it. “But I haven’t slept so consistently well in a long time…”

“Why do you say that?” Joonmyun looks genuinely confused, sweater sleeves threatening to overtake his knuckles.

Baekhyun sighs, wiping his greasy fingers on his napkin. “Hyung, I’m falling asleep listening to some man just…talk about his life or class or foods he likes to cook with his mom for hours on end.”

Obviously, Joonmyun latches on to one point in the conversation alone. “Some man? You’re just listening to one person in particular?”

Shoving pizza in his mouth, Baekhyun tries to ignore the lilt in the older student’s voice. “I listen to a lot of them…”

“But one has your attention, Baekhyunie, and that’s hard to keep." Joonmyun points his fork at him as he speaks. “I’m not going to just let this die.”

Baekhyun groans, pausing in his rushed pizza consumption to take a drink of his soda and respond. “I think he’s cute and I haven’t even seen his whole face. I don’t even know his name! I just creepily listen to his voice to fall asleep and know an odd amount of trivia about his life.”

If this is disconcerting to Joonmyun, his face reveals nothing. “He does post it on the internet for anyone to see.”

“It just feels.” Baekhyun chews on his straw rather than his lip for a moment, as he contemplates exactly why he feels so unnerved. “He seems private.”

Joonmyun again, seems unfazed. “My point on him posting YouTube videos still stands. I’m sure you’ll get over it in time. How long has it been, a week?”

Baekhyun concedes on that point, sneaking one of Joonmyun’s croutons from his plate and popping it into his mouth. “A week almost exactly.”

“So.” After years of lunches together, Joonmyun only musters a mild glare at his theft. “Don’t worry so much. Your little crush will fade in time.”

\--

The crush goes from a proverbial spark to a brushfire. Baekhyun, normally candid and open, tries to hide the whole thing before anyone realizes his crush on a random YouTuber rivals some of his celebrity crushes back in his middle school days. His insomnia is still a pressing problem, and ASMR certainly helps it, but his week feels off if he doesn’t watch at least one of Doksoozzz’s videos at some point, particularly on stressful days.

Once, late in October, Doksoozzz does a livestream video and Baekhyun is bold enough to send a message to him in the little chat. Doksoozzz’s fans are both English and Korean, and so he greets them in the tongue he is messaged in. At Baekhyun’s Hangeul greeting, he flashes a blinding smile and greets him back in their shared native tongue, waving cutely at the camera as he thanks him for being his fan. Baekhyun is smiling for days and even Chanyeol, the least observant roommate on the planet, picks up on his overly-chipper disposition.

Joonmyun laments, when Chanyeol actually makes it to one of their weekly lunches, and blames himself over his chicken salad wrap. “If I had never introduced him to this…”

“I’d still be getting no sleep.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes for the fourth time. “It’s weird, but hell I’m weird and I’ve accepted this about myself. I have a crush on this random guy and I’ll…live.”

“He said hi to you in a livestream and I’m pretty sure you jizzed your pants, man.” Chanyeol’s grin is feral.

Baekhyun’s glare is icy in return. “Someone’s finally getting action in our room and it might as well be me, then. Even if that’s not what happened. It’s not like I made it my damn ringtone or something.”

“You didn’t…” Joonmyun looks absolutely mortified, immediately picking up his phone.

Baekhyun’s phone starts to play his usual SNSD and he smirks. “Really, hyung? Think that little of me?”

Chanyeol brays in laughter and Joonmyun sheepishly slips his phone back into his backpack, starting back on his lunch. “You could go after more accessible guys? There’s another mixer that Minho’s throwing? It’s going to be over Christmas break for those of us staying over the holidays.”

“So I can watch you two schmooze and remind me how single I am?” Baekhyun grins and Chanyeol gives him a high five from across the table.

Joonmyun looks like he regrets Chanyeol being able to make it to lunch after all. “So you can meet more people. I think he’s trying to get it thrown in Schrader, so there will be lots of space for dancing and talking. And I won’t be hanging all over him anyways, remember Kyungsoo’s coming to visit and I’ll be bringing him along. You’re not the only one who spends most of your time holed up in your room.”

“Hey, I do plenty of shit with drama club and go out and cause trouble with Chanyeol.” Baekhyun brings a hand to his chest in mock offense, “I am only in my room to sleep, or not in my case, like a normal person.”

Chaneyol, the wild card, takes a large, messy bite of his burger. “Well I’ll go. Girls will be there too, right? I want all my options open to me.”

Joonmyun rolls his eyes, this time Baekhyun can tell the gesture is fond. “Yes, there’ll be plenty of students of all genders.”

“Then we’ll go. Don’t worry, I’ll drag him away from his precious laptop for a few hours.” Chanyeol gives an obnoxious wink.

Baekhyun was the one to roll his eyes now. “I was only teasing about being opposed to it and all. It sounds like a blast, really, whether you and Minho kiss under the mistletoe or not.”

Joonmyun’s shy, pleased flush made the teasing all worth it.

\--

Baekhyun wasn’t surprised a great deal of the students at the mixer were international or otherwise part of the exchange program. He and Chanyeol had been enjoying the relative emptiness of their dorm, playing their music loudly and using all the hot water they could with long showers since it didn’t run out by eight in the morning.

His roommate was already glowing, chatting up a group near the refreshment table with his gesticulated and enthusiastic storytelling. Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol would be peacock preening about all the students who gave him their numbers by the end of the night; a part of him wished Joonmyun was nearby so they could bet on whether he’d be swooning over a man or a woman for the next few weeks.

Baekhyun himself had met a few people as well, although none of them seemed to erase Doksoozzz’s smile from his head. Yixing had been fun though, the two of them chatting between songs in the small dancefloor, and they had exchanged numbers, even though Baekhyun had the impression the man’s intention was only for a friendship.

As if summoned by his earlier thoughts, Joonmyun appeared, looking surprisingly cute in his reindeer themed sweater and khakis, a shorter man in all black in tow behind him, gaze to the floor.

“Baekhyunie.” Joonmyun looked flushed from all of the socializing, Baekhyun had spotted him and Minho earlier chatting with some of the soccer team. “Having a good time? I saw you dancing earlier.”

“Going to go out there and show them what real dancing looks like, hyung?” He teased, most people well aware of Joonmyun’s poor dancing skill.

Joonmyun chuckled, shook his head. “I have to keep some of my dignity, right? Let me introduce you to my cousin. Kyungsoo, this is Baekhyun, the loud one of my friends I told you about.”

“Hey, I can’t be worse than Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smirked. “Aren’t I your most handsome friend, then?”

Whatever Joonmyun had said in return was lost to Baekhyun’s thoughts the moment Joonmyun’s cousin lifted his head. He’d never seen the man’s eyes before or really much of him at all, but there was no mistaking those lips and that voice.

“It’s nice to meet you, Baekhyun.” His voice was even more honey-like in person, without the microphone static in the way.

Baekhyun had never been properly stunned into silence before, always able to stumble out a few words, even if they didn’t really make any sense. In this moment his brain was shaking him by his shoulders in a desperate attempt to get him to speak, but he was too busy taking in how wide and dark Kyungsoo’s eyes were, just catching bits of the light from the Christmas lights strewn around the dance floor or how his build was both thick and small at the same time. Somehow it didn’t surprise him that the man he had known as Doksoozzz would be here in all black, looking like a shadow behind his cousin.

The pause before he spoke was just slightly awkward, Baekhyun able to gel his thoughts together enough to respond. “Likewise. How did Joonmyun con you into coming here? He really didn’t have to tug Chanyeol’s leg to get him or myself for that matter. But you seem uneasy.”

“A lot of pestering.” Kyungsoo smiled, not quite a heart, but Baekhyun liked it just as much as the rest of his smiles. “I consider this part of his Christmas present.”

Joonmyun put an arm around his cousin and gave him a squeeze. “You’d just be at my apartment on your laptop if not for me. This is a lot more fun, right?”

There was an impasse now, between Baekhyun’s choices. If this were a movie, there would be two ways this meeting could play out. In the first, Baekhyun could hide his secret crush, his knowledge of Kyungsoo’s double life as an average student and ASMRtist, only all for it to fall apart when he said the wrong thing to the other man, revealing he had known the truth all along. The second option would be for Joonmyun to get called away by Minho, and Baekhyun to confess what he knew outright to the now alone Kyungsoo, only for the other man to run off, ashamed of his secret.

In the rom-com version of their story, it would always have a happy ending, regardless of Baekhyun’s choice, but Baekhyun had been in enough productions to know that sometimes, life fell off script.

“It’s not…terrible.” Kyungsoo conceded. “I just prefer smaller gatherings.”

Baekhyun didn’t like to hide things, appreciated honesty even if his future career was all about creating believable lies through acting. He just needed the right moment in the conversation to tell Kyungsoo the truth, whether it ended poorly or not.

As if on cue, Minho came up, giving everyone a nod in greeting, expression pleasant and regal as always. “Mind if I steal my boyfriend away for a dance?”

Joonmyun looked torn between his familial loyalties and his boyfriend, luckily Kyungsoo answered for him, smile soft, “Go on, Myun. It’s a slow song. You can’t screw that up too badly.”

“Soo.” Joonmyun’s tone was too pleased to scold anyone properly. “Respect your elder.”

Baekhyun shooed him off. “I’ll babysit your perfectly capable of being by himself cousin for a while. You go have fun.”

Joonmyun took Minho’s arm, promising to return even as he looked at Minho like he was the only one in the room.

“I’m surprised he made it this long,” Baekhyun muttered, sipping at the drink he’d almost forgotten was in his hand, now a little too warm, but still nice on his dry throat.

Kyungsoo shifted his weight from one foot to the other, shoulders a little higher with tension. Baekhyun knew enough about body language to tell the other man was uncomfortable, but the words were so heavy on his tongue. He felt like a kid at Christmas, sitting in front of their presents, just waiting for the word to open them.

Unable to hold them back any longer, Baekhyun took the leap. “You’re Doksoozzz, aren’t you?”

The other man looked up, then, his eyes even wider with surprise. All of Baekhyun’s focus was on this man he’d felt so close to the past few months and how now there was this distance that, if Kyungsoo was willing, he wanted to erase. He wasn’t the sort to sit on a good opportunity, or even a bad one, if it meant there was a chance of something more.

Baekhyun was sure if he wasn’t aware of where they were, Kyungsoo would have brought his hand to his mouth to bite his nails, instead worrying his lip with his teeth. Finally he nodded, just once, and spoke quietly, “I am.”

“I’m so glad I wasn’t just imagining the resemblence, then.” Baekhyun chuckled, trying to keep the mood light, “You have a pretty distinct smile and voice.”

Kyungsoo still seemed uncomfortable, but he didn’t look like he was going to run away, so far. “I’ve heard stories, of people meeting ASMRtists, but I didn’t…I’m not even that popular.”

“You can blame Joonmyun.” Baekhyun finished his drink, crumbling the empty paper cup in his hand. “I have horrible insomnia and he recommended some channels he found through Minho’s best friend or something.”

“Not realizing one was his own cousin." Kyungsoo chuckled awkwardly, one of Baekhyun’s favorite sounds. “I...don’t even know what to say.”

Baekhyun shrugged. “I should be the one saying something. Thank you, for one. My insomnia isn’t cured or anything, but ASMR really helps. And two is that…well, I really like your videos. They’re simple and honest.”

Another chuckle, but this time Kyungsoo met his eyes. “I just talk about my mom or cooking. Maybe poetry or my classes. I have a very dull life. I mean it puts people to sleep.”

“Ah, I follow a lot of vloggers that talk about the same shit, and it certainly doesn’t put people to sleep, Kyungsoo. Your voice does. I’m pretty sure you could talk about a wild escape from a runaway train and make it soothing." Baekhyun looked around and tossed his cup remains in a nearby trash can, fist pumping the air as it landed perfectly inside.

Kyungsoo shook his head, clearly amused though, by the upwards tilt of his lips. “I doubt that, but thank you…and you’re welcome, for relaxing you.”

In person, Kyungsoo spoke a lot less than he did in his videos. Luckily Baekhyun could always make up the slack for a quieter conversation partner. While it started slowly enough, particularly due to their awkward start, eventually they started to talk a bit more naturally. Joonmyun returned well into their conversation about playwriting, off to take Kyungsoo away like the fairy godmother after a ball.

Baekhyun, for his forward advances, knew better than to give his number. He’d pushed enough, tonight. Instead he chose to wave, cutely with both hands. “It was nice meeting you, Kyungsoo. Maybe we can meet up again before you go back to Seattle.”

Looking somewhat charmed, Kyungsoo gave his brilliant heart smile to him, before pulling out his phone shyly. “Would you…like to exchange numbers?”

Not trying to look to eager, and ignoring the pleased glint in Joonmyun’s eyes, Baekhyun pulled out his phone. “Sure.”

As the cousins walked off a few moments later, Joonmyun turned back to give him a “we’re so talking about this later” look. Even being in-laws with Joonmyun wasn’t enough to detour him from his pursuit of Kyungsoo.

Slightly floaty, from their conversation and his good fortune, Baekhyun made his way over to Chanyeol, ready to play wingman for his best friend while his thoughts continued to drift back to Kyungsoo.

\--

They’d only been able to meet up twice more before Kyungsoo went back to school. They’d had lunch at one of the campus’s favorite local cafés and went to a few local bookstores, Baekhyun shamelessly watching the younger man flip through poetry and short story collections with those strong, nail-bitten hands. When Kyungsoo called him out on it, he merely grinned and flashed a peace sign, earning him a nudge to the side and rolled eyes in return. There was still that fond smile though, to ease the blow.

Back into the semester, they’d both been far too busy with their classes to do much more than message each other most of the time on Kakaotalk, Baekhyun sending the most obnoxious emoticons he could find that Kyungsoo always ignored. Baekhyun still kept up with Kyungsoo’s videos when he could, feeling a special thrum of pride in his chest knowing that he knew the man behind the heart-smiles and pleasant voice.

But with the return of the classes also came more stress, his insomnia feeling like someone sitting on his chest some nights, as oppressive as anxiety. Two nights straight with no sleep and he was wearing thin, the bruises under his eyes almost plum colored and puffy.

He didn’t tell Kyungsoo, even if they spoke of most other things, not really sure why he felt like keeping this a secret. Maybe it felt too needy, for their budding friendship.

Chanyeol was already asleep in his own bed near midnight, on the third night of Baekhyun's sleepless binge. His phone lit up with a message, just a url sent from Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun was curious if this was another cat video or poetry reading, and opened it on Chrome. Kyungsoo’s whole face greeted him, smiling shyly and he then realized it was an unlisted YouTube video.

“Baekhyunie.” Kyungsoo’s voice was the same smooth, low tone that always put Baekhyun at ease. He’d never heard his name said in the man’s ASMR voice, but rejuvenated his tingles tenfold. “Myun told me you were struggling lately and I thought…I’d try and help? Don’t expect this all the time, but…I’ll read to you tonight, okay?”

The sounds of pages turning, Kyungsoo’s breathy reading voice, and the low hum of his camera were finally the lullaby the led Baekhyun to sleep. The next morning, finally soothed from his slumber dry spell, Baekhyun texted Kyungsoo back.

_Thank you._

\--

Back in Korea for the summer, Baekhyun found himself listless and bored most days, other days catching up with Jongdae and Sehun, heading out to the norebang and staying out so late his insomnia felt like a gift. He and Kyungsoo still messaged each other, although the other man often just sent him pictures of what he and his mom had made for dinner that evening. He was teaching her some western dishes now, and she was keeping him in shape with his traditional meals.

Out of nowhere, one sleepy Friday, Kyungsoo messaged him after a few days of silence.

_I’m going to be in Seoul tomorrow. We can meet up?_

Baekhyun tried to not seem too eager as they picked a time and place. The next day clothes were strewn all about his room as he tried to find the jeans that fit his thighs the best. Chanyeol, who was actually from the States, Skyped with him as he got ready, looking amused as he blew bubbles with his gum.

“It’s not a date, Baek." He teased, popping a bubble with his teeth. “He’s meaning it as friendly and you’re going to embarrass the hell out of yourself.”

Baekhyun paused, still in some pajama pants and an oversized tee, to give him a glare. “Like you did in front of Kris when you laughed milk out your nose right before finals?”

Chanyeol nearly popped his next bubble all over his face, embarrassed. “That never happened.”

“You wish it didn’t.” Baekhyun flopped back into his desk chair. “It may not be a date but, I think…I think we’re going somewhere, you know? I mean maybe I’m hopeful, reading people is never perfect, but.”

His friend looked pensive, drumming his fingers on his desk in thought. “Well you were willing to take all this risk to be his friend? Are you willing to take the risk of being more? Of losing it?”

“That…I don’t know." Baekhyun sighed. “I got to grab a shower. I’ll figure out something.”

Chanyeol waved. “That’s cool. I’m Skyping Kris in a few anyways. I hope his internet isn’t shit in Canada. And good luck!”

“Ask him if he’s seen a moose again for me.” Baekhyun grinned. “Later.”

\--

“I can’t believe you really wanted to meet at Namsan Tower.” Baekhyun teased as they ate their ice cream, Kyungsoo already halfway through his.

Kyungsoo only jabbed him with his elbow, focused on his food. “I could have just not invited you out at all and saved myself the trouble.”

Baekhyun vibrated with amusement, stealing a spoon of ice cream from Kyungsoo’s cup. “And leave you alone among all the couples? Never.”

“I regret everything.” Kyungsoo was smiling though, around his own spoon. “Thanks for coming out with me. I thought you’d be hokey enough to come out with me, unlike some of my other friends, too cool to come out here.”

“Are you saying I’m cheesy, Mr. Do?” Baekhyun brought a hand to his chest, mock-affronted.

Kyungsoo wasn’t even fazed. “Chedder, Mozzarella, Gouda…take your pick.”

Baekhyun stole another bite of Kyungsoo’s ice cream as they approached one of his favorite viewpoints from when he was younger. He’d always rested with his chin on his hands, folded along the railing as he’d look down. Baekbeom, annoyed at his younger brother’s whining, would tell him they could see their house from here and Baekhyun would look for a few minutes while Baekbeom would focus back on the girl he was flirting with.

They stood there, looking out at the city in comfortable silence, both finished with their ice cream before Kyungsoo spoke up again.

“Then again.” His voice was soft, almost as soft as in his ASMR videos. “I’m pretty cheesy myself.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “Ah, he admits it…but why this time, Soo?”

Kyungsoo looked over at him, a bit of chocolate at the corner of his mouth, and smiled. “Because I thought this would be a cute place for our first date.”

Like his ice cream earlier, Baekhyun melted in the sun, in the brightness of Kyungsoo’s hopeful smile. He brought a hand up and wiped the bit of chocolate from Kyungsoo’s lip, grinning right back.

“Who says I want to date you?” Baekhyun teased, licking the chocolate from his finger. “I mean you’re only kind and talented and a mama’s boy-”

Kyungsoo tugged him close, tickling his side. “Watch what you say about my mom.”

Despite his squirming, Baekhyun didn’t pull away, instead leaning against him when Kyungsoo stopped his movements, just keeping him close. “She made you. How could I not like her?”

“There you go.” Kyungsoo’s ears were slightly red with his embarrassment. “throwing me off with your charm again.”

“Never thought my insomnia was ever gonna do me any good.” Baekhyun continued, obnoxiously nuzzling the younger man, now, feeling full to the brim with a sort of happiness his chest couldn’t seem to contain. “But it lead me to you.”

“Baekhyunie.” Kyungsoo sounded all sorts of embarrassed, but he didn’t pull away.

Baekhyun hoped he never would.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by some ASMRtist...forgive me for not remembering which one, saying she went to a doctor's appointment and the nurse knew who she was. I kind of tweaked it a bit, to suit my muse, but I overall had a lot of fun with this piece. Kyungsoo is completely self-indulgent here, as I love poetry. The cooking and the adoration for his mom are obviously his own. Thanks as always for reading!
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
